darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Howling
Howling is a song by Abingdon Boys School and one of the four theme songs of Darker than Black. It was used in the first opening sequence. You can find the list of soundtracks used in Darker than Black here. Lyrics English Lyrics Source: http://atashi.wordpress.com/2007/05/16/darker-than-black-kuro-no-keiyakusha-opening-theme-howling/ Tears flowed from my shut eyes The fragments of reason and blood are repeatedly eaten away at I don’t want anything anymore (My exposed feelings around Turn round) I don’t feel the way as before (Gang Bang Son of a gun) In the rift between our two entwined chests You only desire this parched body of mine With dirtied fingertips, I pour into the night Prying you open until you shred Within a light slumber, my thoughts that have peeled off creak If just about anything might erase everything now Sun will rise Close your eyes Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Hold inside Just HOWLING in the shadows While being beaten upon by the incessantly pouring rain I bored my nails deeply into your back that I cling onto I don’t need anything anymore (No one else can take my place) I don’t see the way as before (I’ve been lost without a trace) As if obstructing someone’s touched dream from continuing My heart was closed off With dirtied fingertips, we embraced each other many times Reeling you in aimlessly My faint memories still blot through my remaining wounds Even if everything that I gained is a mistake With the power that awakes every time when I lose it These dirtied wings pour into the night Prying you open until you shred Within a light slumber, my thoughts that have peeled off creak If just about anything might erase everything now Sun will rise Close your eyes Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Give me sight to see inside I’m calling Take a bite night by night Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Hold inside Just HOWLING in the shadows Romaji Lyrics Source: http://lyricwiki.org/Abingdon_Boys_School:Howling The night sky full of cries Hearts filled with lies The contract- is it worth the price? A soul pledged to the darkness Now I've lost it I know I can kill The truth exists beyond the gates Fusagareta mabuta kara nagaredashita namida Kurikaeshi mushibamareru risei to chi no kakera I don't want anything anymore (Abakidasu kanjou ga around Turn round) I don't feel the way as before (Gang Bang Son of a gun) Karameta futatsu no mune no sukima de Hoshigaru dake no kawaita kono karada ga Kegareta yubisaki de yoru o sosogikonde Chigireru made kimi o kojiakete Asai nemuri no naka hagareta omoi ga kishimu Nani mo kamo ima wa subete keshisaretara Sun will rise Close your eyes Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Hold inside Just HOWLING in the shadows Taemanaku furishikiru ame ni utarenagara Shigamitsuku sono senaka ni fukaku tsume o tateta I don't need anything anymore (No one else can take my place) I don't see the way as before (I've been lost without a trace) Dareka no fureta yume no tsuzuki o Saegiru you ni tozashite ita kokoro ga Kegareta yubisaki de nando mo dakiatte Atedonaku kimi o taguriyosete Awai kioku ga mada nokoshita itami ni nijimu Te ni ireta mono ga subete ayamachi de mo Ushinau tabi ni mezamete yuku chikara de Kegareta kono tsubasa ga yoru o sosogikonde Chigireru made kimi o kojiakete Asai nemuri no naka hagareta omoi ga kishimu Nani mo kamo ima wa subete keshisaretara Sun will rise Close your eyes Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Give me sight to see inside I'm calling Take a bite night by night Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Hold inside Just HOWLING in the shadows Kanji Lyrics Source: http://atashi.wordpress.com/2007/05/16/darker-than-black-kuro-no-keiyakusha-opening-theme-howling/ The night sky full of cries Hearts filled with lies The contract- is it worth the price? A soul pledged to the darkness Now I've lost it I know I can kill The truth exists beyond the gates 塞がれた瞼から　流れ出した涙 繰り返し蝕まれる　理性と血の欠片 I don't want anything anymore (暴き出す感情が around Turn round) I don't feel the way as before (Gang Bang Son of a gun) 絡めた　ふたつ胸の隙間で 欲しがるだけの　乾いたこのカラダが 汚れた指先で　夜を注ぎ込んで 千切れるまで　君を抉じ開けて 浅い眠りの中　剥がれた想いが軋む 何もかも今は　全て消し去れたら Sun will rise Close your eyes Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Hold inside Just HOWLING in the shadows 絶え間なく　降りしきる　雨に打たれながら しがみつく　その背中に　深く爪を立てた I don't need anything anymore (No one else can take my place) I don't see the way as before (I've been lost without a trace) 誰かの　触れた夢の続きを 遮る様に　閉ざしていたココロが 汚れた指先で　何度も抱き合って 宛て度なく君を　手繰り寄せて 淡い記憶がまだ　残した傷みに滲む 手に入れたものが　全て過ちでも 失う度に　覚醒てゆくチカラで 汚れたこの翼が　夜を注ぎ込んで 千切れるまで　君を抉じ開けて 浅い眠りの中　剥がれた想いが軋む 何もかも今は　全て消し去れたら Sun will rise Close your eyes Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Give me sight to see inside I'm calling Take a bite night by night Downfallen (Fallen) Falling Hold inside Just HOWLING in the shadows Characters The characters in the animation for Howling, in order of appearance, are: #Hei #Mao #Huang #Yin #Yūsuke Saitō #Yutaka Kōno #Misaki Kirihara #Amber References Category:Music Category:Opening Theme